


Nocturne

by Madpineapple



Category: Kuroshitsuji
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-26
Updated: 2011-09-26
Packaged: 2017-10-24 17:24:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/265991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madpineapple/pseuds/Madpineapple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Story - Nocturne</p>
    </blockquote>





	Nocturne

**Author's Note:**

> Story - Nocturne

Story - Nocturne

Fandom - Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler

Pairing - Ciel x Sebastian

A/N: This is my first attempt at writing a songfic so don't be too harsh. The song I used is Anne Takle's Nocturne I recommend listening to it. Also a little bit of implied sex. It was previously rated M but I think the T rate is more appropriate. Enjoy.

* * *

 _Now let the day just slip away so the dark night may watch over you_

The day had been tiring and Ciel found himself irritated at the fact that he lost a whole day listening to a man who did nothing but waste his time. And time was precious to the Earl. He hadn't had much from the start and now it was even shorter. In his office, Ciel sat in the large chair watched the sun as it set, the cold air billowing the curtains and giving him chills. He pulled the clothes closer to his body but did not lift from the chair to get closer to the hearth where the fire burnt. He feared that if he let the sun out of his sight the eternal darkness of his sins would swallow him, the creeping fingers of death still cold and constricting around his heart. The sound of the door being opened made Ciel's chair turn slowly and he was greeted with the sight of the servant, his butler wrapped in darkness, the darkness itself in his hair and the fires of hell in his eyes. Ciel shuddered and thanked every God he knew that the male was wearing his gloves. His hands were as cold as the claws of death and the long black nails were even more of a reminder of who this man was. Because he was just as far from being human as Ciel was from being innocent. If anything, the seal on the man's hand and the one that glowed in Ciel's eye were the best proof one could get. The sun had already set behind Ciel and the light and shadows from the fire played on their faces.

"Young master, it's time to get to bed. It's already late and for tomorrow there is a lot on the agenda." The butler said politely.

 _Velvet blue, silent true, it embraces your heart and your soul_

Ciel silently followed Sebastian towards his room, his step sure and his mind elsewhere. As soon as they reached the room Ciel sat on the bed waiting for Sebastian to undress him and put him to sleep. With sure hands, the knot was undone and the silk eye patch fell on Ciel's lap only to be lifted reverently and put on the side table. Next came the silver buttons of his over coat and that slid from his shoulders with a soft whisper when it brushed against the crisp white shirt underneath. The buttons were undone again and his chest was exposed, shall shivers passing through his body. The butler worked silently and precisely. The next item were his shorts, the shoes and stocking having been removed earlier. Fingers clad in white undid the buttons and Ciel marvelled at the contrast. Deep blue velvet and white gloves. Blue like his own eyes, blue like the ring that felt so heavy sometimes on his fingers. Blue the colour of despair and sadness... And the night was the right moment for this kind of thoughts. The night that blanketed everything...

 _Nocturne_

And as much as he wanted to cry for his faith, he denied himself. He had brought it upon himself, this sadness, and this pain and everything but he did not regret any of it. Pain meant that he was alive, and being alive was what he wanted, for the moment that is. And Sebastian was here with him; So Ciel was not going to show the demon his weaknesses. He had seen enough of them.

 _Never cry, never sigh, you don't have to wonder why_

 _Always be, always see, come and dream the night with me_

Sleep rarely came to him unaccompanied by nightmares but Ciel learned something during the years he had spent with Sebastian. That the demon somehow chased away his nightmares, his presence granting Ciel a blissfully dreamless night or sometimes a dream that was worth remembering in the morning. So Ciel did not hesitate to ask of Sebastian to stay the night, to offer him the warmth of his body and the strange sense of security that the demon's presence gave him.

Night was hardly the moment to be dishonest to one's heart.

 _Nocturne_

 _Have no fear when the night draws near and fills you with dreams and desires_

When the first threads of the dream crawled over his deeply slumbering mind Ciel could do nothing but watch and suffer, not silently like a lamb sent to be killed but loud, protesting. He desired their deaths, their pleads for mercy, to be spared, but the demon spares nothing. In the end he, the summoner of the demon, would become his prey as well, his soul forever to belong to the devil. Fear did not describe what he felt upon hearing the words, the offer for the contract. The night had already engulfed him the moment he had relinquished God and fear was forsaken that very moment, along with God.

 _Like a child asleep so warm so deep you will find me there waiting for you_

Sapphire and amethyst open and a small sob leaves pink lips, Ciel knows that once again that creature that rested next to him had chased away the nightmare. The look in crimson eyes told Ciel that the demon would be there, no matter how dire the conditions or how hard the task Sebastian had promised to be next to him, to be his knight, his sword and his shield. And now he was there, warm and soft, as if he was merely mortal, another lover in between tangled sheets on a dark night.

 _Nocturne_

 _We'll fly, claim the sky, you don't have to wonder why_

And Ciel welcomes him in his arms like a lover, offering kisses and warmth, and Sebastian is surprised by all of this, never knowing that his master could be sensual and passionate. But he doesn't reject it. He accepts, attempting to comfort and soothe the child in his embrace. He trembles and tears had been running over his cheeks not minutes ago as he was away, far away in the land of dream he was never to gain access to. Sebastian is amazed at how frail he is despite the cold, tough shell Ciel shows to the world. Inside he is soft, warm and loving. And there is a core of innocence that could never be taken away from him.

 _Nocturne_

The night is spent in sweet embraces, bittersweet kisses abandoned on lips and soft sounds echoing in the room, voices that were sounding foreign even to their owners. Their transition from servant and master to something more, to lovers, bed mates, had been planned for a while, only now really happening, when with a cry of his name and an arch of his back, Ciel falls onto Sebastian, flesh flustered and heart beating erratically while his mind was strangely at ease with everything that had happened.

 _Now the darkness lay, it will give way when the dark night delivers the day,_

They kiss and soon enough Ciel drifts back to sleep, and Sebastian watches as the life shimmers in that frail little body, and he is amazed at how strong his will to live is. Sebastian knows that Ciel belongs in the sun, in the light, not in the darkness he had forced upon himself yet he couldn't find it in himself to break the contract and grant Ciel his liberty. He is selfish and he will forever be this way. And when the first bright rays on the sun hit his eyes, Sebastian reluctantly leaves the bed to do his job, they will once again be master and servant until the nocturne plays and they return to this bed.

 _Nocturne_


End file.
